


Tricks & Treats

by damaged_danzy



Category: Fifth Harmony (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Halloween, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 03:39:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16467977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damaged_danzy/pseuds/damaged_danzy
Summary: Camila is scared, but Lauren knows how to make her feel better.





	Tricks & Treats

“This is too scary” Camila groaned. She had her face buried in the crook of Lauren’s neck.

All Lauren heard was mumbling but by the way Camila was shaking, she knew what the younger girl had said. 

It was Halloween night and they had decided to stay in. The two girls were lying on the couch together watching scary movies. Well, more like Lauren was enjoying a Nightmare on Elm Street marathon while Camila had her eyes closed the whole time.

“You’re the one who agreed to watch this with me,” Lauren chuckled. She twirled a finger around Camila’s fly away hairs. 

Camila pulled her face back up and frowned. “Only because you said Johnny Depp was in the first one.”

“He was.”

“You didn’t tell me that he got killed!”

Lauren laughed at the betrayed expression on Camila’s face. “Well it’s a horror movie babe, what do you expect?”

“This is why I stick to Disney movies.”

Lauren turned her back to the TV and tried to get into the movie. As hard as she tried, her focus was stuck on Camila on top of her. The movie marathon had started with the two girls sitting up and eating Halloween candy, but after three movies, Camila had climbed on top of Lauren.

Camila’s hips were inline with Lauren’s and Lauren could feel the swell of Camila’s breast on top of hers. It wasn’t long before Lauren felt a tingling sensation in her panties. Lauren soon slid a hand between her and Camila’s body. Camila lifted her head up to look into Lauren’s eyes. Lauren simply winked back.

“Just enjoy Camz.”

Lauren undone the drawstring of Camila’s pajama pants and slid them down. She held back a moan as Camila’s round ass came into view. She ran her hand over the lacy thong.

_SMACK_

Lauren brought her hand down fast on Camila’s ass. The younger girl moaned as Lauren grabbed Camila’s ass to shake it. Lauren quickly moved her hand between Camila’s hips and the lacy thong. She rubbed Camila’s pussy, thumbing over the clit. 

Lauren felt Camila raise her hips up as Camila simultaneously slid Lauren’s shirt up. Camila’s hands ran over Lauren’s bare breast before Camila wrapped her lips around one of Lauren’s plump nipples. Camila flicked her tongue around the nipple, feeling herself get wetter as Lauren’s nipple became hard in her mouth. Camila sucked and sucked as she felt Lauren’s hand rub her pussy. Lauren’s hand was covered in Camila’s wetness. Lauren stuck a finger in Camila’s hole.

Camila moved to the other nipple and bit down on it as she felt Lauren enter her. She felt Lauren insert another finger, stretching her nice and open. Camila felt herself get warm all over. She gave Lauren’s titties a sloppy kiss before sitting up. “I want it,” Camila said breathlessly. She grabbed Lauren’s free hand. “Please.”

Lauren didn’t need to be told twice. She nodded her head. Camila slid off her thong, which was soaking wet. Lauren took the quick opportunity to take off her shirt. Lauren grabbed a pillow and put it under her head. She knew that her underwear was ruined, but right now she only cared about making Camila feel good.

Camila climbed over Lauren and slowly hovered over Lauren’s face. “Is this good?” She asked.

Lauren didn’t say anything, she simply pulled Camila down. 

“Ohhhh,” Camila let out as she felt Lauren’s tongue between her pussy lips. Camila leaned her back and grabbed Lauren’s titties as support. She grinded her pussy against Lauren’s face, loving the way that it sounded when she was being ate out. Camila continued bucking her hips toward Lauren’s face. She moaned when Lauren swirled her tongue around her clit. 

Lauren loved having Camila sit on her face. Her warmth, smell, and taste drove Lauren insane. Camila’s smooth and silky soft lips tasted like heaven on Lauren’s tongue. She wished Camila would sit on her face every day. Lauren treasured knowing that she could make Camila feel on top of the world with just her tongue.

Camila squeezed Lauren’s nipples as she felt a warmth bumbling in her stomach. It spread her from her toes up to her head. She felt lightheaded as she leaned back up and grinded against Lauren’s face one last time. Camila shook as her orgasm took over, but she held Lauren’s face in place with her thighs. Camila felt sensitive, but she wanted Lauren’s tongue to stay inside of her just a little bit longer.

Lauren rubbed the top of Camila’s hips as she felt Camila orgasm. The younger girl sat on Lauren’s face a spare minute before she got off. Camila laid her head between Lauren’s breasts. She was still breathing heavy.

“Are you good baby?”

Camila shook her head, her hair tickling Lauren’s nipples. “Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious.”

Lauren giggled. Leave it to Camila to have just rode her face and then quote Disney. “Do you want to watch Mary Poppins now or go to sleep?”

“More Nightmare on Elm Street please.”

“Why? You don’t have to watch them just for me, Camz.”

Camila snuggled closer to Lauren. “If watching horror movies ends up me with me sitting on your face, the we are always going to have a Halloween movie marathon.”

Lauren silently agreed as the credits of a New Elm street movie begin playing. But she was more focused on Camila sliding her hand down her pants.

“My turn to treat you,” Camila said before licking her lips.

 _Yes_ , Lauren thought, _I am definitely going to have to buy every scary movie DVD I find and play it for Camila._

Halloween night may have been ending, but Lauren and Camila were just now enjoying all their sexy tricks and deliciously wet treats.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween! :))


End file.
